Top Down
Top Down es una canción de Swiiz Beatz, que aparece Grand Theft Auto IV en la estación de radio Beat 102.7. La versión que aparece en el juego va mucho mas rápido que la original, y ademas repite algunas partes, mientras que la versión original es un poco mas lenta. Letra de la canción Swizzy Wherever you are, shine Whoever you are, shine Wherever you are, shine Whoever you are, shine Wherever you are, shine Whoever you are, shine Hey, hey, I told you Ridin with my top down with my jewelry on Hey, Im just gettin my hood on I'm just, Im just doin my thing Im just, Im just doin my thing Hey, yep, hey, yep, hey, yep, hey I said, Im ridin with my top down with my jewelry on Hey, Im just gettin my hood on I'm in the hood bouncin sprayin like a fountain Money like a mountain, tell me why you doubtin? I know why you doubtin cuz we gettin paper Hey, tell em again Swizzy, we gettin our paper Im in the hood, top down with my jewelry on me With security on me, I got my goons on me I get em off me, I shake them haters off me Get em off me, I shake them haters off me Niggas, is you with me? My bitches, is you with me? If you got a problem then, sucker come and get me Yall know my name, you see the candy paint It spell my name, Swizzy Ridin with my top down with my jewelry on Hey, Im just gettin my hood on I'm just, Im just doin my thing Im just, Im just doin my thing Hey, yep, hey, yep, hey, yep, hey I said Im ridin with my top down with my jewelry on Hey, Im just gettin my hood on It's like, bum, bum, bum, bum, bum, you know the black is bumpin Things on the corner, man, you know the block is bumpin Speakers in your trunk, shit thumpin They playin my song, people is jumpin Now we got a little block party Yall, it aint nothin but Henny and Bacardi Yall sittin on the stoop, on the milk crate How you livin life? Fuckers, say great, great Yall came from nothin into somethin Why these niggas hatin? Why these niggas frontin? We just ridin with our tops down Niggas, I can play it, somebody got shot now Ridin with my top down with my jewelry on Hey, Im just gettin my hood on I'm just, Im just doin my thing Im just, Im just doin my thing Hey, yep, hey, yep, hey, yep, hey I said, Im ridin with my top down with my jewelry on Hey, Im just gettin my hood on This chick said, Swizz, I wanna ride in you Viper I said, Hell no, don't you know that's a Spiker? Number 2 and there only 20 in the world You sit in my seat itll change the world Im fresh to death like a million bucks Threw on my Luis hat with my fuckin Gucci chucks Stepped out the Bentley, bitch said, Oh no I said, Easy, chick, you know I gotta go Ridin with my top down with my jewelry on Hey, Im just gettin my hood on I'm just, Im just doin my thing Im just, Im just doin my thing Hey, yep, hey, yep, hey, yep, hey I said, Im ridin with my top down with my jewelry on Hey, Im just gettin my hood on Shine, wherever you are Shine, whoever you are Shine, wherever you are Shine, whoever you are Shine, wherever you are Shine, whoever you are Shine, hey, hey Shine, shine Canción Categoría:Canciones de The Beat 102.7